Red On White
by rurouni
Summary: *Complete!* A bloodstain on a white yukata...A Soujiro story, set during his wandering days... He meets a sword-wielding girl, who's been hurt in the past...what happens? Read to find out! Don't forget to review! ^___^
1. Her Pale Yukata

**Red on White**
**Chapter One**
**Her Pale Yukata**
Ten years old.
It was into the Meiji Era already.
But the fighting never stopped. And didn't seem to want to.
She hugged the pillar.
Crying. Silently.
Her pale yukata was stained with blood.
The blood of her mother.
Her mother had shielded her from the assassin's deadly blow.
With her own body.
The katana had pierced her mother's body.
As well as scratched her own.
A trickle of fresh blood stained her abdomen.
As the rain fell without ceasing.
She stumbled out into the darkness, her small feet carrying her away.
Away from the bloodied corpses.
Away from the carnage.
Away from home.
-xxx-
Seta Soujiro had fought Himura Kenshin.
Fought, and lost.
Now, he was in search of answers.
Answers to life's questions.
Which was the best way?
The question he had asked Himura.
The question that had remained unanswered.
He bought some dried octopus from a peasant woman, and ate them as he walked along.
He had a long way to go.
Since he was nowhere near getting his question answered.
But he was happy.
Happier.
At least, now he didn't have to fight.
And no one would die because of him.
-xxx-
She was tired.
She had just been running for a long way.
Running, for the joy of it. 
For the freedom.
She panted. As she wiped the sweat off her brow.
A woman running like that for no reason to behold was not proper.
But she hardly cared.
She never gave a thought to propriety since she began her life as a wanderer.
When she was just ten.
She saw a scene ahead that was not unusual.
For her, at least.
A few man surrounding another figure, whose small build made it difficult to tell from a distance whether the person was male or female.
She ran ahead, hand on sword hilt.
-xxx-
"I don't wish to fight."
Soujiro's voice was a calm one amid the loud roars of the agitated robbers.
They jeered at him. Taunted him.
Because they wanted to exert power.
Weaklings.
They wanted him to do the very thing he said he wouldn't do.
Just because he had said it.
Soujiro's face remained impassive.
No, not the smiling face he had put on for the sake of himself in the past.
Just expressionless.
Even when someone else came to his defence.
-xxx-
"Move away."
The words were cold. Hard. Unfeeling. Filled with authority.
And they came from a short, lithe figure.
A girl.
A woman.
Whatever.
The robbers hardly gave her a second look.
Even though they saw the sword.
She drew it.
The long, sleek katana.
"Move away."
She didn't want to kill them. Or hurt them.
Intimidation worked wonders, as she knew from experience.
Unfortunately, it didn't' this time.
She lunged.
The robbers scattered.
But the man they were taunting had come forward.
To defend them.
With his own body.
She stopped three inches short of his chest.
The blade was held there.
The man with the boyish face said, "Don't do anything you would regret later. Even if they were thugs."
She remembered her yukata.
The pale yukata.
Stained with blood.
That would never be washed off.
She shuddered.
And sheathed the katana.
-xxx-
*Standard Disclaimers Apply*
  
Author's Notes: 
My first Soujiro fic! Thanks for reading thus far, and I promise you that there'll be more chapters...meanwhile, go read my other fics...looking forward to hearing your comments through the reviews... :)


	2. Tears Mixed With Rain

**Red on White**
**Chapter Two**
**Tears Mixed With Rain**

_The man with the boyish face said, "Don't do anything you would regret later. Even if they were thugs."_
_She remembered her yukata._
_The pale yukata._
_Stained with blood._
_That would never be washed off._
_She shuddered._
_And sheathed the katana._

-xxx- end of chapter one -xxx-
She sheathed the katana.
He breathed a sigh of relief.
Then caught his breath as she asked the next question.
"Have you done it before, then? Done something you've come to regret?"
It was an impertinent question, considering the times.
Japanese society was not one that demanded clarity and transparency between absolute strangers.
But Soujiro looked at her earnest expression.
She really did want to know.
So he told her.
Told her of the slavery that was his childhood.
Told her of Shishio Makoto.
His saviour and his downfall.
Told her of the night his tears had intermingled with the rain.
-xxx-
Soujiro was young.
A child.
With a child-like innocence.
Innocence.
Lost.
He stood in the rain.
The rain mixed with the tears flowing down his cheeks.
So that the two were indistinguishable.
He had killed his family.
His ungrateful, demanding, slave-driving family. 
That had neglected to love him.
Yet, as he cried, he laughed.
-xxx-
He told her of the killings.
Killings of the innocents.
With his sword technique.
And incredible speed.
-xxx-
The first man he had killed had looked aghast.
His face would be one Soujiro would remember, in the depths of his mind, forever.
Seta Soujiro stood next to Shishio Makoto.
Who had just given him a practical, hands-on lesson on how to slice off a person's head.
With style.
-xxx-
She listened. Captivated. Shocked.
He could read her face, and her chi, like an open book.
He was ashamed of what he had done.
And made it very clear.
It was the first step toward his complete healing.
-xxx-
He closed his eyes halfway through the retelling of his tale.
His bitter, sad tale.
She felt a tear slide down her left cheek.
But made no move to stop it.
A tear.
For the painful life the man in front of her had gone through.
A tear.
For the pain in her heart that persisted.
Because of the blood on a pale yukata.
Glistening in the moonlight.
-xxx-
Soujiro paused when he saw the single tear drop.
Far from the flood of tears he had cried that night.
But a thousand times more precious.
Maybe she would yet be saved from his fate.
-xxx-
She looked up as he finished his tale.
He was smiling at her.
She tried to smile back. 
But couldn't.
She was reminded of the red, the red on white.
The blood that marred innocence.
His face fell as she started crying.
He hadn't meant to upset her.
"Please, ma'am, don't cry…"
She shuddered a last breath, and composed herself.
She smiled a little at the man in front of her, and said, "I'm Moriaka Yuki. May I ask your name?"
Soujiro said, "Seta Soujiro."

-xxx- 
*Standard Disclaimers Apply* 
  
Author's Notes:   
A chapter that I did enjoy writing, though it is (as always) pretty sad. I hope you liked it, and maybe were brought to reflect a little, especially when the question "Have you done it before, then? Done something you've come to regret?" was asked. Please review and tell me your comments and thoughts on this chapter! I would really appreciate it!   
  
  
  
Thanks to fujifunmun and Susan who reviewed! ^___^
  
  
~rurouni   
  



	3. Snow

**Red on White**
**Chapter Three**
**Snow  
  
  
  
  
  
**

_ She looked up as he finished his tale._
_ He was smiling at her._
_ She tried to smile back. _
_ But couldn't._
_ She was reminded of the red, the red on white._
_ The blood that marred innocence._
_ His face fell as she started crying._
_ He hadn't meant to upset her._
_ "Please, ma'am, don't cry…"_
_ She shuddered a last breath, and composed herself._
_ She smiled a little at the man in front of her, and said, "I'm Moriaka Yuki. May I ask your name?"_
_ Soujiro said, "Seta Soujiro."  
  
  
  
  
  
_-xxx end of chapter two xxx-

Yuki. Snow.
A picture of a spot of blood on snow flashed into Soujiro's mind.
A spot of blood on the white, white snow.  
  
  
  
But blood was a symbol of life.
-xxx-
Moriaka Yuki had kept her past hidden. Never told anyone. Not that anyone had ever guessed. Even when they were told her name.
But he did. 
"You're the daughter that disappeared."
Her face told him the answer. If it didn't, the powerful chi that was evoked as a response would have.
"You know?"
Her voice was almost frightened, child-like.
He nodded.
She turned defiant again, "Then you know why I tried to help you."
Seta Soujiro nodded. 
"I appreciate it. But help does not always take the form of a sword."
"You mean, like that Himura Kenshin you were talking about?"
Seta Soujiro nodded again.
Himura. A man worthy of respect.
-xxx-
It had been snowing heavily for the past few days, and the teenaged Soujiro was lying under snow that was piled on top of his body.
His thin body shivered under the cold mass.
His eyes had been closed. But now, he cracked an eye open when a shadow fell on his face.
Shishio Makoto.
Soujiro's face was etched into a smile.
One that he would wear for a long time onwards.
A smile of happiness. Despite circumstances.
But only a façade.
A protection, from one's enemies.
It would relax his chi.
Make him unreadable.
That was how Himura Kenshin, the former Battousai, had been stunned when they had first clashed swords.
In the early part of the realisation of Shishio's conquering rampage.
-xxx-
It was as if a long time had passed since then. He was so different from the child he had been. 
Yes, a child, despite his age.
Manhandled and maneuvered.
He was lost.
Lost to the sword.
Lost to the violence that came with it.
He was trying to find himself again.  
  
  
  
  
  
And he was glad he had started talking about it. To her.   
  
It would help both of them.  
  
  
  
Help them find themselves.  
  
And the truth they were both seeking.
-xxx-
Sakata Yuki had her hand on her katana. 
It had been her companion since the day she had left home.
It had been her only memory of her family.
For she carried her father's sword.
Bloodshed.
Was it the only way?
Not always.
In her experience. 
Intimidation was enough nowadays.
But then again, she could not be sure. From what Seta-san had told her, fighting was still much the accepted way of dealing with things.
It just made her glad to have a sword.
"But it doesn't mean I have to use it," she said softly.
Soujiro smiled.
That was the whole point.
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Hello again! It's been a long while...hope you liked the chapter...do leave a review!  
  
Thanks to fujifunmum, akal-saris, dragonsdaughter and Susan for reviewing! ^___^  
  
Replies:  
fujifunmum: Tried to expound on the reason why Soujiro would talk to Yuki - he can see that they're both in the same boat. Or were.   
  
akal-saris: okay *sweatdrop* updated at last!  
  
dragonsdaughter: Yup, sad but true. That's basically what Shishio taught him...  
  
Susan: developing 


	4. A Reason

**Red on White**
**Chapter Four**
**A Reason  
  
  
  
  
  
**

_ Intimidation was enough nowadays._
_ But then again, she could not be sure. From what Seta-san had told her, fighting was still much the accepted way of dealing with things._
_ It just made her glad to have a sword._
_ "But it doesn't mean I have to use it," she said softly._
_ Soujiro smiled._
_ That was the whole point.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-xxx- end of chapter three -xxx-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_

"I have killed before. Killed someone who didn't deserve it."
Her voice was melancholy. Downcast eyes. Sad mouth.
-xxx-
It was an incident that happened two years ago.
Sakata Yuki had been travelling alone, as usual.
Hours earlier, she had been mobbed and almost robbed.
Now, as darkness fell and an inn was nowhere in sight, she was wary.
Keeping her eyes and ears attuned to her surroundings.
She heard a whisper in the wind.
The sound of an approaching person.
She swung round.
Came face to face with a taller man.
She did not see the fear and apprehension in his eyes, could not see the genuine contriteness in him for scaring her.
Only saw the dagger in his hand.
She slashed at him with her sword.
-xxx-
"There was no reason to even try to justify the killing."
-xxx-
There wasn't a reason to justify his killing spree either.
He had believed that killing the people in Shishio's way would pave the way for a better future.
Now he saw that it was a bloody, terrible future.
She had believed that killing the man would save her life.
Now she saw that she had been wrong.
They were alike.
-xxx-
Seta Soujiro looked at the small woman in front of him.
Whose fierceness and anger which he had first seen when she had come to his aid was now replaced by sadness.
He had a sudden urge to protect her.
Protect her from the feelings that were running through her.
But he knew he could not.
But maybe he could help to straighten them out.
"Let us walk together. Maybe we can both find answers this way."
Sakata Yuki looked at the short man with a boy's face who stood in front of her now.
Maybe.
She had been wandering for most part of her life.
At least, it felt like that.
And she had come to no conclusion.
Not that she had started off trying to find one.
But knowing the answers would be good.
Seta Soujiro and Sakata Yuki walked along the long dusty road together.
  

  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
Finally, after writing and re-writing, I have posted the fourth chapter! *cheers* Leave a review, please!  
  
Thanks to fujifunmum, DiaBLo, dragonsdaughter, Tan Kimiko and Susan for reviewing! ^___^  
  


  
  



	5. The Answers

**Red on White**
**Chapter Five**
**The Answers  
  
  
  
  
  
**

_"Let us walk together. Maybe we can both find answers this way."_
_Sakata Yuki looked at the short man with a boy's face who stood in front of her now._
_Maybe._
_She had been wandering for most part of her life._
_At least, it felt like that._
_And she had come to no conclusion._
_Not that she had started off trying to find one._
_But knowing the answers would be good._
_Seta Soujiro and Sakata Yuki walked along the long dusty road together.  
  
  
  
  
  
----_end of chapter four----
To use the sword to kill was easy, once you had learnt the techniques. 
To use the sword to protect was more difficult.
To kill meant indulging the warrior spirit, and the spirit of the beast.
To protect meant fighting them.
Some killed to protect.
But real skill was when protection did not mean killing.
Himura Kenshin knew that.
He had not killed since the start of the Meiji Era.
Yet, he had protected the ones he loved.
-xxx-
It took a lot of power to say, "I do not want to fight you."
It was much easier to say, "Fight me, or die!"
It took a lot more strength to wield a sword such that one's opponent would simply be defeated, not dead.
It was a lot easier to just kill him with a slash.
It took a whole lot of will to keep the warrior spirit subdued, the yearning to devour quenched.
It was much easier to just give in.
Especially when the one you loved was in danger.
-xxx-
Soujiro sat up.
Awake.
Aroused from his slumber.
By the revelation.
He found that his travelling companion was no longer on the grass mat beside him.
She was gone.
-xxx-
Sakata Yuki was at the edge of the bamboo clearing.
She had had a nightmare again.
She clung to a bamboo trunk.
As the tears that came with the nightmare flowed.
"Die!"
The voice was not from her dream.
It was from reality.
She was too shocked to move, to evade the blade.
She closed her eyes, expecting death.
Only to hear a clink of metal on metal.
Katana on katana.
Soujiro was in front of her.
Katana drawn.
"I do not want to fight you. Leave her alone."
-xxx-
Their swords inevitably clashed.
Because the man was bent on revenge. Nothing less would satisfy him.
Soujiro did not kill him.
But he did injure him, badly enough to convince him to stop fighting while he still had his life.
The man limped away, every so often turning back and saying, "I'll be back! I'll be back!"
-xxx-
So that was what Himura Kenshin had to live with.
The price he paid for stopping bloodshed.
The ever-present need to look behind his back.
The nagging fear that possessed him.
When those haunting words were shouted with vengeance.
"I'll be back!"
But strangely, Soujiro felt at peace.
The peace that came with knowing what he had done was right.
Right.
For once.
He smiled.
And the moonlight sparkled for a moment in his eyes.
  

  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
This is the last chapter. Does it seem that all my RK fics are ending at once? That's so strange! I'll be starting a new one soon, anyway.   
  
Anyway, I tried to give my version of what Soujirou was searching for; hence "The Answers". Hope you liked it!   
  
  
  
  
Thanks to Susan, DiaBLo, Dragonsdaughter, Akal-Saris and SailorLoneStar for reviewing! ^__^  
  

  
  



End file.
